The present invention relates to improvements in actuating mechanism for the feed dog of a sewing machine.
One of the objects of this invention is the provision, in a sewing machine, of novel means for actuating the feed dog and controlling the attitude of the feed dog, in its operation, so that the feed dog is maintained in proper work feeding attitude.
Another object of this invention is the provision of novel means for actuating the feed dog of a sewing machine, particularly, of the free arm type, which, because of its construction, has limited space for accommodating the operating mechanism in the bed portion of the machine.
Other and further objects of this invention will become apparent from the following description considered in connection with the accompanying drawings.